More Than it Seems
by Dragonfire78
Summary: Prussia talks Germany into checking out an old house for something fun to do. But is there more going on than just a simple stake out? And will they be able to make it out in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: This story is based of a role-play me and my friend did but of course with minor changes and more detail! Reviews are much appreciated and loved! **

**Disclaimer: Neither me nor my friend own Hetalia and the characters used in this story! They belong to their rightful owner!**

* * *

"Ok then West, here we are, but seriously you have to at least try!"

The two German brothers stood outside of the dark old house, Prussia with a smirk and Germany with an annoyed scowl.

"Fine bruder if I must," Germany said with a sigh. "But seriously, what are we doing here?"

The white hair man looked over to him. "Common West! I thought it would be fun to check out this old house!" Prussia then began to move toward the creaky old building, leaving Germany to follow.

"Only you would think this was fun," he said loud enough for his brother to hear.

"You're not scared are ya?"Prussia retorted with a mocking grin.

"Of course I'm not!" The blond said back in a frustrated tone. Prussia gave a quick "Kes," and pointed to a broken window leading into the house. "Then prove it!" With that the man crawled through the window.

Germany followed in suit but not without mumbling under his breath, "I don't see how breaking and entering will prove anything."

Inside the house, the two could make out the shapes of chairs and a sofa in what must have been the living room. Dust shone off the little moonlight that came in through the window, and cobwebs hug off of every frame and corner.

"Wow, they really let this place go," Prussia commented. "Mein got! Smells like cat piss." Germany ignored his brother's comment and asked, "Did you at least remember to bring the flashlights?"

Prussia gave a, "Psh!," and threw a large metal flashlight over to his brother. "You think the awesome me would forget something so simple!?"

Germany sighed and turned on the light. "Yes. Yes I do. Let's just get this over with before I start getting calls from Italy asking where I am."

Prussia turned his flashlight on as well and began to walk over to the door frame that led into another room. "Please. It's not like you'll never see your boyfriend again. We're just here to see some ghosts, or blood or… something creepy in general!"

Germany's face turned slightly red, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" he called out. He heard Prussia begin to laugh.

"Keseseseseseses- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The shrill scream cut through the night.

"PRUSSIA!" Germany called out as he ran into the lobby and stopped in his tracks. "Seriously?" he said with annoyance.

Prussia was breathing heavily and backed against the wall staring at a mirror that hung on the wall opposite of him.

"It was just my awesome reflection…," He looked over to Germany and gave a nervous laugh, only for it to be returned with by an eye roll. "….I'm going to go find the kitchen…"Prussia said as he walked away into the next room, leaving Germany behind in the lobby.

"You nearly scared me to death thinking that something actually happened to you and now you're walking away as if nothing happened!?" Germany called out to his brother. He stood there for a second waiting for an answer, but gave up and called out, "I'm going upstairs!" With that, her turned and walked down the hall to the staircase.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Prussia began to snoop in the cupboards and the tilled counter top. "Geeze, he's such a wuss," he said to himself. Suddenly an idea came to his head. "Oh hey," he said with a smirk. "I wonder if there may be any beer in the fridge!" Walking over to the yellow box in the corner, he brushed off the dust on the handle and pulled the large door open. The door creaked and a small light turned on to reveal an open box on the middle shelf.

"Score!" he cried as he pulled out a bottle and popped off the top. He chugged down the swell liquid and gave an over exaggerated gasp for breath when the bottle left his lips. "That's the awesome stuff," he said with a sigh. He leaned on the fridge for a second and then another thought came to his head. "Wait… why is the fridge still working? And why is there a full case of beer in it?"

* * *

Upstairs, Germany began to walk down the hall. He flashed his light into a door way and saw the disgusting looking bathroom. Feeling sick, he began to turn away when he heard a door slam; then another. Soon enough every door in the hall began to slam shut and Germany let out a girly scream of terror before calling out, "Who's there? Prussia?"

* * *

Prussia heard the loud slams and then the girly scream and his brother call out. "WEST!?"

Germany heard the muffled call but nothing more. "PRUSSIA?!"

Prussia dropped the beer and it shattered on the linoleum floor. "WEST," he called out again. "What's wrong?!" Knowing something was wrong when he heard footsteps running above him, he tried to run out of the kitchen but the beer that had seeped from the bottle caused him to slip and fall hard on his face. "OW! Sheisse!"

* * *

Back upstairs, Germany began to run for the stairs that had got him up there, only to see a door now blocking his way. "When did this get here?" He tried to open it, only to find that the door was locked as well. "Prussia!" he called out to for his brother. "Prussia, I'm stuck on the second floor!" As he waited for a reply, the sound of a floor board creaked behind him. Turning slowly he pointed his light down the corridor to find nothing but the shut doors.

Giving himself a nervous chuckle, he said aloud, "Of course there is nothing there. Heh heh. Why would there be?" Still un-nerved he turned back to the door and began to ram his shoulder into it with hopes that his strength would break it down.

* * *

Prussia got up, with his nose now bleeding. "Ugh! Did anyone catch the licence plate of that truck," he asked out to no one. Picking up his flashlight that had hit the floor just as hard as him, he gave it a click to turn it back on. When the light didn't turn on he gave it a smack and clicked it a few more times with the same result. "Gott damn it," he cursed. "Better go find West." Making his way back into the lobby, he started up the stairs to hear the banging on the door. "What's a door doing there? West is that you!?"

Hearing his brother's voice, Germany stopped ramming against the door and answered. "Prussia?! Yes it's me who else would it be?" He hit the door a few more times before giving up and calling out, "I can't get the door open!"

Prussia gave the door knob a try, and when it wouldn't turn he slammed himself the door a few times as well. "Crap! It won't open from this side either!" Suddenly the boards beneath him gave a loud moan. "What the hell?" Prussia said as he looked down, only to feel the boards snap and give out, sending him into the basement.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Germany heard Prussia cry out, and began to panic when the cry carried away. "Gilbert!?" he called using his brother's real name. "What happened?" He took a step back and began throwing himself at the door, until a door behind him opened with a crash. Turning quickly he saw a shadow flicker to his right, as he got slammed into the door and all went black around him as a wet cloth covered his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Me and my friend still don't own Hetalia or the characters!**

* * *

Prussia opened his eyes to find himself on the cold cement floor of the basement. "Gahhh shit!" he hissed as he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. "Ack! The hell is wrong with my arm!?" he looked over to his arm and saw a large nail sticking through his fore arm. "Shit shit SHIT!" he said in frustration. With his arm like this, he had no way of climbing out of the concrete room. "LUDWIG!" He called out his brother's name. "You there?! I hurt my arm!"

Suddenly a few footsteps could be heard shuffling on the cement floor. Looking up across the room, Prussia could see a dark figure walking towards him. "Ludwig? That you?" he asked the figure. The figure steps back and Prussia could tell from its silence that it was not his brother. "Who are you," he aggressively growled as he forced himself to stand.

The figure shifted and moved towards a wall. Prussia watched as the shadowed figure disappeared into the shadows of the wall. "Oh crap…" He whispered. "I need to find Ludwig." He made his way over to the wall where the figure had disappeared and looked the wall up and down, his eyes now adjusted to the dark. "Alright you fucker. What was your trick?"

Prussia began to graze his hands up and down the stone bricks until he felt one that was slightly loose and sticking out. Giving the brick a push, he heard a small click and smirked. "Got you," he said. The wall gave a shift and grabbing hold of some of the bricks, Prussia slid the wall over to reveal a dimly lit room covered in blood. At the far end of the bloody mess, he saw a staircase and began towards it.

"Shit…. What have I gotten us into?"

Prussia was walking up the stairs, holding his arm and leaning on the wall for support. Finally he saw what looked like another door in the shadows at the top. "Alright… where are you West?"

* * *

Germany came to and opened his eyes to find himself in a small dark room, tied to a chair. "Scheisse!" he hissed. "This is the last time I let that dumnkopf talk me into doing anything like this again." Looking up he saw something move and noticed it was a person walking towards him.

"What do you want from me and mein bruder!?" Germany shouted at the figure. The figure merely turned for the door and walked away prompting him to call after it, "Answer me!"

"West? That you?" Germany heard Prussia's voice from behind him, followed by the sound of a door opening. Prussia saw the blond sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. "Why are you sitting at a time like thi-argh!" The pain seared up his arm and caused him to cringe. "Shit!"

"Gilbert?! What happened?!" Germany asked turning his head in the direction of his brother's voice.

Prussia took a breath in. "Just a nail in my arm… going to need a tetanus shot after this," he answered through his gritted teeth. Looking up he glared as he saw a figure go past the open door. "Who was that freak?"

"No clue," Germany answered. "Help me get out of these binds here."

"Crap… hold on," Prussia said when he noticed the ropes on his bother and walked over. "This may take a second," he told his brother as he began to pick at the rope with his left hand. "I can barely use my arm." Once the ropes came off, Germany stood up and Prussia looked to the dark hall. "Still got your flashlight?" he asked.

Germany reached down to the floor and felt the cold metal of the light. "Ja, I do." Finding the switch, he turned on the light and the room lit up to show its horrors. The room looked like some sick torture room complete with chains, sharp objects and other sick atrocities.

"What the hell is this West?" Germany stayed silent to his brother's question not knowing how to answer. Prussia looked behind them to see a rotten corps nailed to the wall in the corner. "Ya... you don't want to look back there," he said as he began to lead his brother out of the room. "Let's get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more," Germany said as the two walked out of the room. They looked up and down the hall and noticed that the door that had blocked the stairs was now open. "Should we risk the stairs?" Prussia nervously asked. "That seems to be the only way," Germany answered. With that the two walked over and Germany began down first.

"Watch out for the hole!" Prussia called out. "You do _**not**_ want to end up with an arm like mine."

"Danke, we don't want any more setbacks." With that he carefully avoided the dark hole and Prussia did the same. Once the two were downstairs they went over to the window, but Prussia stopped when he gave it one look. "Scheisse! Head back to the door; I don't think I can use the window again." Germany understood and began to double back to the lobby.

Finally almost out of the psycho house, Germany reached out and grabbed the doorknob, to find it was unlocked. "Was this unlocked the whole time or did we just climb through the window for no reason?"

"I thought it would be cooler that way!" Prussia said with his signature smile. Germany opened the door and the two were about to walk out when something wrapped around Prussia's neck and pulled him hard to the floor. "Ugh! NEIN! LUDWIG!" he screamed.

The German turned and jumped after his brother to help and grabbed his hand. "BRUDER! DON'T LET GO!"

"You think I want to!?" the Prussian screamed out in fear. Whatever it was let go and the two fell out of the door. Germany landed on the grass and Prussia on Germany. "Agh! Shit my arm!" Prussia grunted as he held his arm. Looking down he realised he was on his brother on rolled off. "You alright bro?" he asked.

"Ja, I'm fine," he answered as he got up and brushed himself off. Bending down, he helped his brother up and said, "Let's get out of here and get you to a hospital to get that arm looked at." He helps his brother over to the car parked across the street. As the two got in, they sat back to let the events that had happened settle in.

Prussia looked over to Germany, who was in the driver seat. "Ugh… never let my awesomeness decide to do this sort of thing again," he said with a huff. Germany rolled his eyes. "Ja, you don't have to tell me twice," he retorted.

"What was that even?! I've been to war countless times and I've never been that scared for my life!"

Germany started the car and answered, "Ja, me too. That was the most terrifying thing that's ever happened to me. I'm just glad we are relatively alright." Under his breath he continued, "Because I don't know what I would do if I had lost you again…"

As the car began to pull out, Prussia closed his eyes and smirked. "I heard that."

* * *

**AN: There is one more chapter of this to go! I hope you have all enjoyed this story and don't forget to leave a much welcomed review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter****3**

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Hetalia and the characters!**

* * *

Four figures stood watching as the vehicle pulled away. "Don't you think that was a little harsh? Gil got hurt because of it," Spain asked.

"Non, I think it is fine," France answered. "They are no longer fighting and seem to be getting along better now. I think it was a great bonding moment for them." France gave a smirk as the car turned the corner and drove out of view.

"For once I have to agree with the creepy French bastardo. I was tired of listening to fratello complain about the potato bastards fighting," Romano grumbled.

"Ve~ I do hope they won't fight anymore…" Italy said with a slightly worried look.

* * *

Prussia was cowering behind an office chair in the corner of a medical room. "Back off you white coated freak," he yelled at the flustered doctor who stood next to Germany. "There is no way you are stabbing me with an un-awesome needle THAT BIG, FIVE TIMES!"

It took some doing, but Germany managed to hold his brother down long enough for the doctors to administer shots, while Prussia howled in pain. "Bruder, calm down it's just a tiny needle," Germany said trying to calm his bother and when the last shot was done, the doctor left to get the things necessary to remove the nail, still in the albino's arm.

"Thank gott that was the last one!" he said with a relieved sigh, before looking over to his brother with a scowl. "And who asked you?! You didn't just get stabbed with a needle in the stomach, five times!"

Germany gave a sigh, when a nurse walked into the room. "Mr. L. Beilschmidt? There is a call for you."

Germany got up and made his way to the lobby, and mumbled to himself, "the self-proclaimed AWESOME Prussia, afraid of a little needle…" On the way he passed the doctor who said he wouldn't need his help this time, making him wonder what the doctor was up to.

* * *

"Ja Italy we're fine," he said to the blubbering Italian on the other end. Pulling the phone away from his ear a bit, he listen to Italy's worried ranting. "Gilbert just had to get a few shots and a nail removed from his arm, that's all… What do you mean there is something you have to tell us?... Fine I'll meet you at my place." With that he hung up the phone and sighed.

Prussia stumbled into the lobby and saw his brother. Walking over, he flopped over his shoulder and said, "ha haha! Hey there bruuuuuuuuder! Did you know that when you get a large nail pulled out of your arm… they use this awesome weird stuff so it don't hurt?" Germany looked over and saw the slight red shade over Prussia's face and realised the worst. Prussia had been drugged.

"Great, just what I need," he said with a sigh. "An overly frantic Italian….and a drugged Gilbert….lets go home, Feliciano apparently has something to tell us along with Spain, France and Romano." With that Germany lead his loopy brother to the car.

The drive home wasn't much better though. When they stopped at the intersection Gilbert sat with wide eyes. "Red light…..red light….. red light…. GREEN LIGHT! GO GOGOGOGO GO!"

"Bruder that's the pedestrian light," Germany answered the hyperactive Prussian next to him.

"Ooooooooh….20 points if you leave the shoes!" Prussia then proceeded to laugh hysterically for about a minute. "Dumnkopf," Germany muttered as the actual light turned green. "Always getting us into trouble…"

They had barely began down the road when, "Hey," Prussia said as he poked his bother in the arm. "Heeeeey," he poked again. "Hey Llllllluddy Mc. Wessssssstie pants!" he said as he began to poke Germany repeatedly.

"WHAT?! I AM TRYING TO DRIVE!"

"Pshwaaaa! You screamed like a giiiiirl!" Germany's face turned red when he realised that not only had Prussia heard it, a drugged and loose lipped Prussia remembered. "I did not scream like a girl," he tried to protest.

"Pshahahaha!" Prussia continued. "I was there! And I fell on my face and…" The loopy man stopped for a second before proceeding to sob and cry like a child. "We left the beer behind! ALL ALONE TO FACE THAT MONSTER!"

Germany sighed as they made a turn. "Only you would cry over leaving the beer! On that topic, where did you even hear about that house to begin with?"

Gilbert began to act all sheepishly and bashful. "Sssssssspain~," Prussia sang out like a crushing teenage girl. "Ja," he continued. "The- That ssssexy hunk of a man told me about it. Then Francie told me that you had _**Stress**_!" Prussia emphasized "stressed" making it sound like some kind of disease.

"Of course those idiots would be the ones to tell you," Germany mumbled as they pulled into the driveway of their shared house. On the porch were four figures that he instantly recognised in the dim light to be France, Spain, Italy and Romano. "Speak of the devils."

"Hey Wessst, look! All my buddies came to see me," Prussia exclaimed and stuck his head out of the window. "Heeeeyy guys!""

Germany put the car in park before answering the messed up Prussia. "No they came to see both of us." He got out of the car and began to walk towards the group and Prussia did the same, except using the window rather than the door to get out of the car.

"What did you want to tell us," he asked Italy as he walked up the stairs and began to unlock the door. "And Ignore Prussia, they gave him painkillers."

At the sound of his name, the albino walked up and threw his arms around the Spaniard. "Toooooony! Have I ever told you… how _awesome_ you are?

Germany threw his hand over his face. "Let's take this inside," he sighed with exhaustion and invited everyone in.

* * *

After a long explanation from the four, and repeated apologies from Italy, the brothers learned that everything that had happened was done by the four of them and that it had been with the best intentions. The only things that grinded Germany's gears was when France said that the house used was one of the fun houses he owned, also the fact that he wouldn't elaborate on what kind of "fun" he was referring to, and the clinging Italian who wouldn't stop begging for forgiveness.

"Tonio, you are so not as attractive anymore," Prussia whined as he stood and walked over to the kitchen. "I need a beer."

Germany finally getting the clinging Italian off, called out to Prussia. "About that bruder... They informed me that the beer you found in the fridge was actually the stuff out of ours," he paused and let what he had said sink in before continuing, "There is no beer."

Prussia's eyes watered up and before he could react, Germany now struggled to remove Prussia. "Weeeeeeessssssssssstt!," he bawled like a certain Italian. "Please! You have to get more! I promise to be a better and awesomer bruder! I'll bring you food and won't even bug you while you work!"

Germany sighed. "Fine, I will go get some now," he submitted. Getting up and shaking Prussia loose he grabbed his keys. "Just don't destroy my house while I'm gone," he warned sternly.

Italy got up and followed Germany to the door. "So you really do forgive this pasta lover right," he asked again for the hundredth time. "Ja Italy, I forgive you," Germany said with another sigh as he opened the door and made his way to the car, Italy on his tail.

"Ish a happy en'ing after aaaaall," Prussia yelled out, before finally giving into his tiredness and passing out on the floor.

* * *

**AN: A drugged Prussia is pretty amusing to write... Well that's that! I hope you all enjoyed it(or not...) and will share it with people(or not...)! Anyways, please leave a review as to what we can improve on in our next story or what you enjoyed about this one! **


End file.
